1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to playthings, and more particularly to a jump rope capable of continuously playing a number of pre-programmed songs, while at the same time providing a lighting display. In the present device, one or both jump rope handles further comprise odorizing and/or colorizing means.
2. Background Information
The jump rope has been a plaything for children and an exercise device for adults for many years. Various types of jump ropes have been invented over the years, including jump ropes which are rotated by means of electric motors, various types of musical jump ropes, and some jump ropes with lights. The present invention is a jump rope with a battery-operated musical/lighting unit in one or both handles. The handle containing the musical/lighting unit has a translucent covering so that the lighting display is visible. Once the jump rope of the present invention is activated by the user by means of an activator switch, the musical/lighting unit continuously plays a number of pre-programmed songs, and at the same time provides a display with multi-colored or white incandescent lights. In the present invention, one or both jump rope handles further comprise odorizing and/or colorizing means. For example, the handle comprising the musical/lighting unit might be tinted purple and smell like grape bubblegum. The music and lights entertain and engage children and adults as they use the jump rope, or as they observe it. The odorizing and colorizing means further attract and engage the senses of the child. The music, lights, and handle odor and color can be enjoyed whether the user is jumping rope or not.